


Living Doll

by Sophin



Series: Frameworks that may NEVER have an end [4]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 脑洞：木偶师×贵族少爷总之是一个渣一个狠心，相互恨着又相互爱着的故事
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: Frameworks that may NEVER have an end [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951150
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

故事开始于华族的森家小少爷sngk乔装打扮去民间戏台看木偶剧。

台上的人偶师sxh很年轻，黑色的长发从脖子后面披下来使他丧失了一些靠手吃饭的人的粗放，但sxh嘴上变着花样念着台词，修长灵巧的手指指挥着手底下的人偶做出精妙的动作，这让小少爷想起小时候看过的戏班子，于是当天他回家就要求父亲把那位人偶师请入府中。年轻的人偶师一听诶呦有长工可以接了这下子不用吃了上顿没有下顿了就美滋滋地答应，开开心心地给森内家表演。干一行爱一行的人偶师不仅兢兢业业，还因为待遇太好经常熬夜想着新本子给老爷们写新剧本做新人偶，甚至还开发了给森内府内的小孩子制作玩偶的副业，而这项副业的客户甚至发展到了sngk那里。小少爷虽然从小不愁吃穿并且在父亲的影响下甚至早早就开始在红灯区玩乐，看起来成熟，但其实家教还是很严格的，因此也没多少机会见识新鲜事物，久而久之也很少对物质上的东西产生执念，但人偶师制作的人偶是他十几年来第一次喜欢了很久的东西，而且他爸觉得也没啥危险的就放任他去玩，因此他经常找sxh索要新的人偶，经常找人偶师晚上给他讲剧本，偶尔也会给sxh提供一些自己的灵感aka私人订制，甚至开始要求sxh按着自己的想法写剧本。

于是两个年纪相仿的年轻人的关系就这么走近了，sngk甚至会在去花街的时候带上sxh，两人喝得醉醺醺的甚至都没有力气去找艺伎，喝得醉醺醺的sxh也不知道哪位艺伎是sngk喜欢的，于是只好拖着同样醉醺醺的sngk回府，跟着下人把他在屋内安置好。小少爷酒品不太好，喝高之后喜欢闹事，经常去调戏花街里的小姐姐，但最后又不去找艺伎快活，如果是能走的情况下基本都是搂着sxh的脖子从花街一路唱歌回府，只有路过长辈的门房面前才稍稍收敛一些，sxh和小少爷的贴身侍从都很为难但又不敢说话，次数多了之后他们已经见怪不怪了，甚至那些侍从借口sxh力气比较大，将sngk扛进门的活全是他承包。sxh也懒得反驳，反正小少爷身形小又是软软的，就算再把他从花街扛一两个来回也不费什么力气，甚至他有些觉得小少爷身上的香薰味道被冷风一吹还有解酒的功效。

又是一次sngk喝高了被sxh从花街扛回家的夜晚，但那天小少爷不知道发什么酒疯，灯都熄了，他却在sxh把他安置在床上的时候突然蹦起来，说要给人偶师表演他新想出的剧本，说着就拉着sxh的手比比划划，sxh只能顺着他，悄悄护着小少爷不让他磕碰到哪受伤，两人在黑漆漆的屋内相互牵制着摆动，宛如酒醉的蝴蝶（？）忽然小少爷揪着sxh的衣领发力，推着他就往地上倒，自己也跟着压下去。也不知道是谁先开始的接吻，sxh感觉自己之前刚被折腾清醒的状态又被小少爷的一举一动给染上酒气，但sxh顾忌小少爷的醉酒姿态不敢轻易动作，只好躺在那里任sngk动作，这倒是有些惹恼了他。于是sngk有些急哄哄地跨坐上来，伸出的舌头更加往sxh的口腔里索取，还调皮地轻轻咬出来一小截之后又用厚实的口腔与之纠缠，感到他扶着自己后背的双手紧握着拳头在忍耐着的时候痴痴地笑了出来，双手捧起人偶师一脸紧张的脸亲下去，像是小孩子偷偷打开父母勒令不允许进食的糖果一样。

但是那天晚上并没有继续发生什么，用sxh的话来说那天晚上是小少爷酒品最好的一次。

亲吻结束之后世界就安静了，蟋蟀放屁都听的一清二楚，更别提sxh的三倍速的心跳了，但后来sxh想起来那天的事情觉得被吓到的占比更大一些。小少爷抬起头背着光向下看着他，也不知道是不是在笑还是别的表情，喷出来的鼻息有种让sxh描述不出的炙热的冷淡。

但sxh又开始怀疑那是小少爷酒品的最高点，因为没在他身上撑几秒的小少爷又倒进他怀里睡了，还轻轻打着鼾，又有些刻意得仿佛是要用鼾声将他赶走。

最后sxh还是把小少爷弄上了床，换了衣服脱了鞋，掖好被子，甚至在床头给他放了一杯水，然后表面平静内心慌的一批地逃走了，回到自己住处之后直到天亮才冷静下来，果不其然梦到小少爷喝得晕乎乎的脸朝自己贴过来，然后不出意外地被吓醒，浑身冷汗地掀开被子，发现床单湿了一片。

那天之后小少爷每次去花街都要拽上人偶师，不一定每一次都要找艺伎但一定要强迫sxh扛着他回家，sxh问过他为什么不直接睡在花街，sngk笑嘻嘻地说花街的香薰味熏得他睡不着，sxh没敢吱声，默默祈祷今晚不要再梦见小少爷然后被吓醒。

但那是不可能的。于是sxh放弃抵抗，然后把这个原因归咎于酒精。

从那天开始，sngk就在装傻断片得寸进尺，在被sxh抗进房间的第一秒就拽着人偶师往地上或者床上倒，接着骑上去就压着亲，手腕软垮垮地搭在sxh的肩膀上，嘴唇每一次都往下几寸，越来越过分，从嘴角啃到下巴、到喉结、再到锁骨，sxh只好用手搂着sngk保持平衡，任由小少爷为所欲为。

其实sxh知道小少爷没有醉到断片的地步，在sngk亲他的时候他曾经偷偷睁开眼睛，发现小少爷也偷偷看着他，虽然背着光，但他的眼睛亮亮的，笑着的白牙也是，像一弯散着醇香的明月。于是他情不自禁地又把眼睛闭上，说服自己忘记内心的恐惧。sxh并不讨厌被小少爷搂抱亲吻，他只是担心被别人发现之后会丢掉自己的工作甚至被判刑入狱，但sngk身上的香薰味每次拢上来他就没脑子去顾虑那些东西。

sxh也很明白那都只是贵族少爷的任性，他没有胆子拒绝也没办法拒绝，特别是在小少爷的厚唇贴上来的时候，还有小少爷骑在他身上不成章法地蹭着他的时候，以及后来很多次小少爷试图咬着他的肩膀忍住呻吟又被他强行撬开唇瓣吃抹干净的时候，sxh没法拒绝唇红齿白细皮嫩肉的小少爷那双亮晶晶的大眼睛在他身下逐渐因为染上水雾变得失焦，也没法拒绝他那儒儒软软的声线断断续续地把他的名字裹进酒味的糖浆里，随着渐进的节奏逐渐高昂。

反正还没有被人发现，sxh在天亮之前从小少爷的房间溜回住处的路上回味搂着sngk的细瘦的大腿的感觉，小少爷也没有玩腻的意思，至少他的工作还有着落。

两人的关系还是没有改变，还是像以前一样一起去花街喝酒，制作新的人偶，晚上的时候sngk会闲着无聊跟sxh聊剧本。但又什么东西又在改变，他们偶尔也会在聊完剧本之后打上一炮，或者几炮，sxh会在天亮之前悄悄跑回自己的房屋；也有不打炮的时候，sngk会要求sxh在他面前雕刻人偶而他会亲自给那些人偶起名，尽管他在此之后从来不记得那些人偶的名字。

但小少爷最后还是为了财产选择与其他家族通婚，尽管在此之前俩人什么都干过了就是没有明确捅破窗户纸，花心小少爷甚至在结婚的时候邀请sxh为他表演，总之就是一个又骚又贱玩弄淳朴手艺人感情的人渣。

虽然sxh一开始也以为自己只是陪人家玩玩，毕竟是华族少爷先主动勾搭他他不敢不从，sngk结婚了他也老老实实地听从他的命令去他的婚礼上表演。演出结束之后却发现自己动心了，看着中心坐席的sngk，他不禁缩在属于下人的里屋落泪，被发现了还强撑一副笑容说那是为少爷高兴。

尽管如此但小少爷还是会要求sxh独自来他的房内给他表演，同以前一样，小少爷摆弄着人偶，顺势抚上sx的脸，露出同婚前一模一样的轻浮又单纯的笑容勾引他，又在夜晚将要结束的时候将sxh打发回他自己的屋内。

sxh回去之后越想越难受，虽然自己就是下人身份不可能向小少爷表示自己的爱，他只能接受他给的一切，包括痛苦，于是开始沉迷于酒精与烟草，上班的时候还要摆出一副同以前一样的笑脸，学着戏腔逗笑小少爷和他的新婚妻子。忽然有一天想到：如果小少爷不是华族他们不就是没有阶级身份的差异了吗，但又被自己的想法吓了一跳，酒都醒了，又慌乱地查看窗外是否有人偷听，那可是以下犯上的罪名啊——经过一番确认之后sxh才松了一口气，但这个想法已经牢牢地可在大脑里，日复一日地与对小少爷的思念一起折磨着他。

过了一年之后，在小少爷宣布他的新婚妻子怀上了他的继承人的那天，sxh趁着小少爷去后山独自散步的时候拦着他——在此之前他喝了好多壶酒壮胆——那天晚上他在月光下红着眼睛问小少爷是否可以放他离开府内，重新作为江湖艺人流浪。小少爷歪着嘴笑了几声，用冰冷冷的语气否决了sxh的请求，见sxh那副落魄的模样还不够，甚至还命令他今夜来到自己屋内，他想看人偶戏了。说罢便仰着头擦着sxh的肩膀离开，见到sxh眼角强忍的泪水冷漠地笑了出声。

于是当天晚上小少爷就被人偶师变成了人偶。

小少爷在第二天才被前去请安的妻子发现已经没有了体温，这可是震惊上下的消息——华族继承人莫名其妙地死去了，大家都在猜测制造这样惨剧的凶手。但只有sxh知道小少爷被囚禁在他的人偶里，不能说话，也不能离开sxh太远的距离，只能被竹线牵制着手足接受sxh的命令。当然sxh也不会强迫他做什么，好吃好喝地供着小少爷的木偶，耐着性子哄他又威胁他说他的肉身已经没了，以后他只能跟着自己，说完报复性地去掐木偶的脸，木木偶没法说话，但那双眼睛里透出的眼神好似钢刃一刀一刀地狠狠刺入sxh的胸口。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人偶师和他的木偶漂泊和解的过程

过了大半年，家族内小小少爷的出生冲淡了小少爷去世的悲伤，准备到夏天的时候sxh说要去别的地方看看，于是带着sngk离开了府中，去了别的国家，改头换面，剪头染了白发。sngk没能力拒绝就被他揣在胸前的口袋，跟着人偶师的脚步一路百般无赖地看着各地的风情，但这也到成为他被困在人偶里面之后为数不多的讨乐的方法，越到后面竟也愈发有兴致起来。

人偶师重新成为流浪手艺人兜兜转转漂洋过海，最后选了个地方落脚，开了家小店铺，并因为东亚匠人的精细手工在西方是稀罕玩意，于是最终成为了有钱商人，可以给自家人偶买好多东西供着。sngk被困在人偶里不能离开店铺，sxh要是出门接外活就把他带上揣在兜里，后来大概是感觉他有些闷了，就干脆把人偶跟胸口的手帕一起放着像是路途当中那样，后来成了成功商人受邀参加一些舞会就把人偶缝在帽子上，要有人问就说那是装饰品。更多的时候人sxh在工作台上忙碌没时间理他，sngk就跑到橱窗台上看来往的行人，有时候店里来了客人他就老老实实地坐在柜台上悄悄观察洋人或者干脆躲起来。

有一次有位较为熟识的朋友邀请人偶师出席一个晚宴，忽然问人sxh为什么留着这样一个粗糙的人偶带在身边，sxh抬头笑着说那是他从家乡带过来的宝贝，是他要做的第一个真的人偶。朋友不理解，于是继续问什么是真的人偶，sxh从餐桌上拿过毛巾擦了擦嘴角说这个人偶的材料是他家乡的珍宝，在世界上其他地方没有的东西，他想要用这个珍贵的材料做出最精致的人偶，只是现在自己手艺不精，迟迟未能动手。朋友又问最精致的人偶是什么模样，能否给他看看照片或者画像，sxh苦笑着摇了摇头，回答说他大概永远都不想见到我，但我已无法忘记他。朋友听了拍了拍他的肩膀。

又过了好几年，sxh出了趟远门回来之后就开始不停地雕刻木头，雕的都是一样的东西，都是sngk身体的各个部件。sngk大概知道sxh大概是想要把自己塞进属于某个更适合他的木头躯壳里。于是sngk有时候会悄悄躲在暗处看sxh练习雕刻。

那时候距sxh把他变成人偶已经过去了好几年了，没有照片，sxh刻出来的东西全是靠他自己的记忆。后来sngk问sxh到底是怎样才把自己的容貌体态记得那么清楚的，sxh吻他的耳后根说以往的每一次做爱的时候一寸一寸摸出来的肌肉记忆，然后用舌头开始复刻当时的动作，从sngk的嘴角一路啃咬舔到大腿根。在把sngk折腾到睡过去之后sxh才把他清理干净抱回床上搂着，带着老茧的指尖轻轻地划过sngk的脸颊，忽然意识到自己大概很早就想要刻出sngk的样子，只是那时候他们之间悬殊的身份差距以及sngk轻浮的态度让他不停地否认自己当年暗戳戳的爱意。

后来sxh又不知道从哪里搞来一大块木头，带回家里面之后就成天蹲在地下室点着煤油灯雕刻，店铺全交给新招的店员来接受订单，自己也就每天吃饭的时候上来看一眼订单，之后有拖着两个黑眼圈眼袋滚回地下室继续干活。sngk有事没事就爬上sxh的工作台美名其曰审查工作，想着自己就算落在人家手里还是需要给自己争取一下利益，比如给自己要求一个更加帅气的容貌。sxh一开始还会害羞，毕竟本来是打算给sngk一个惊喜的，但后来就习惯了。因为木头人偶不能着火，sxh还专门准备了一碗水防止sngk看他干活太投入过于靠近煤油灯。

sngk在看着sxh雕刻的时候感情很复杂，其实一直以来他的感情都很复杂。小时候被家里管得很严，毕竟是华族嘛，从小就是生活在荣华富裕里什么都不缺，学着花心的叔叔伯伯，十几岁的时候就开始去花街玩闹，反正惹出事情了也有人帮他压下来，因此他什么都不用在乎。

但就是，什么执念都没有。直到遇见人偶师之前他一直以为自己什么都不在乎。在跟人偶师的交往过程当中他也以为自己什么都不在乎，跟sxh一起去花街的时候他忽然发现自己对人偶师产生了某种特殊的感情，是混着嫉妒与喜欢的占有欲——羡慕人偶师对于人偶的喜爱与专注，以及想要占有人偶师以及他的宝贝人偶。

于是sngk开始频繁地往sxh的地方跑，任性地要求他给自己做人偶，甚至按着自己的想法编写剧本。没想到后来自己也有些沉浸在剧本故事的编写里，仿佛是要把他二十多年来的一直不允许在长辈面前表达的东西全部说出来，当然能不能被写进剧本演出来就另外说了。有时候言语无法表达他的想法，sngk就开始跟人偶师动手动脚比比划划，有一次他想到一段唱段就直接给sxh唱了。sxh人听完就愣在那里——一是因为sngk是小少爷这个身份不应该给手艺人唱歌，二是sngk的嗓子也太好听了sxh完全处于瞳孔地震的状态，不敢说话。sngk回过神来也意识到自己越轨的行为有些不妥，但他抬头看sxh的时候忽然发现人偶师一脸惊讶地盯着自己，耳尖红了，但人偶师本人应该没有意识到这点。sngk不知道sxh害羞的原因，但他自己也因为不明确的原因害羞了，但又得有小少爷的气场，于是他红着脸瞪了sxh一眼问他听明白没，sxh憨批疯狂点头。

后来这样的事情发生次数太多了，尤其是在sngk每次喝完酒就拉着sxh亲了之后，有时候sxh厚着脸皮还会追问sngk那几句词该怎么唱，磨着sngk再给他唱，小少爷脸上嘲笑着sxh你个憨批老子就再教你一次心里早就乐开花，但面上又要维持表情，于是只好憋笑，于是在人偶师的眼里形成一幅可爱又可笑的画面。很久以后sxh才敢压着sngk要求他给自己再唱一遍以前的唱词，sngk梗着脖子犯脸红，把热过头的脸颊埋进sxh的颈窝，但又被塞在屁股里的东西磨得不行，只好漏出一些闷闷的歌声，又被sxh顶到变调。

但是被sxh睡了这件事情并不在sngk的计划当中，像是某种不在安排之中的游戏的结局。话说回来他在被睡了之后忽然产生了一些他以前不敢想的想法，比如抛弃华族的身份做一个普通人，感受被命运捉弄的感觉，像是在花街里赌博，真正的赌博——尽管他总是在各种操作下不会输。

sngk知道自己的婚约不能拒绝，于是就顺着父亲的意思答应了。在确定未婚妻的时候他挺生气的，尽管他知道自己即使是在结婚之后也可以自由地跑去原来自己寻乐的地方，但他还是很生气。叫人偶师过来给自己表演前不久刚写好的剧本，打算看看他能给自己带来什么惊喜，没想到sxh上来就恭喜他订婚。sngk听了一愣，哦吼你这个憨批居然还有心情祝贺老子失去乐趣，你完了，但顾虑有其他人不好发作情绪，于是就给了一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，全程半眯着眼睛看完人偶戏，结束之后也不同往时一样跟人偶师聊会，懒洋洋地把人打发走了。

于是就有了之后在花园里对人偶师报复性地说出那些话的事情，看见sxh一副快要哭了的表情他最开始是有感受到一丝报复的快感，但这种快乐没有持续多久，后来传唤人偶师过来给他表演也是他的报复，虽然看着sxh吃瘪的表情他确实有感受到欺负人的快乐，但他不知道自己在报复什么。

其实sngk说不清楚自己到底问为什么生气，那时的他只是隐隐约约察觉到有些什么他好不容易发现的在乎的东西被别人践踏了。

大概用了半年的时间，sxh可算是把那一大块木料雕成了等身比例的人偶，准备把小少爷换过去。(怎么那么像匹偌曹？)在操作之前sxh很紧张，毕竟当初是自己一时冲动把人塞进人偶里，本来只是想报复渣男小少爷，甚至想要带着那个人偶去花街让他看自己生而为人逍遥自在。但这些报复的想像都是骗自己的屁话，sxh知道自己心动也知道sngk渣男但他无法否认自己就是心动了，于是在看见小少爷的身体跟他手中的人偶一样无法动弹的时候他还是无比心痛。

但sxh没办法反悔，人偶师只知道把人塞进人偶里，并不会反向操作，况且就他会反向操作要是sngk醒来他sxh就彻底完犊子了。所以sxh带着人偶溜了，想着要怎样把sngk的肉身换回去，查资料查了很久也没找到办法，况且时间久了小少爷的肉身就没办法保存，于是只能放弃。

那时候sngk作为人偶不能说话，在sxh跑路之前就在他屋里上房揭瓦宣泄怒火，后来跟着sxh跑到西方之后才忽然意识到现在的自己已经失去了华族的地位成为了没有身份的人偶，那时候他正坐在橱窗上看街上的行人，忽然他就很想哭，不知原因就很想哭，于是他从后门偷偷跑出店铺坐在砖块上发呆。没想到碰上老鼠想要把他叼回窝里，sngk又气又想哭，随手操了根废叉子跟老鼠干架，最后居然还赢得了一只老鼠坐骑。骑回家的时候跟sxh面面相窥，sxh之前找半天找不见人偶差点吓死，一回头发现屋里还有老鼠，以为老鼠要绑架sngk，急得赶紧上扫把把老鼠打死了把sngk抢回来。但是扫把比较大嘛，就误伤到sngk，那天晚上sxh赶紧给人偶修补，sngk没力气发火就乖乖坐在工作台上看sxh默不作声地给自己修补缺口，忽然发他哭了，门牙紧紧地咬着下嘴唇，单边眼镜卡在眼眶里反射着煤油灯橘黄色的灯光忽然有点温馨，但那双死鱼眼在煤油灯下坠着泪光，下眼睑红红的，委屈巴巴。sngk忽然就不生气了，他自己也不清楚为什么，即使他还是很生气sxh把他变成了人偶。

后来某一天晚上在sngk享受sxh给他雕刻身体的时候他忽然意识到自己已经沉浸在这样的生活里——失去了华族身份的普通人偶，被迫与他的专属人偶师一起经营一家精品店——并且他很享受这样的生活，然后小少爷就 ~~渣男心动了~~ 忽然了解人偶师在跑路的时候经常跟他念叨的若是他放弃华族的身份他会有多自由，若是失去了双方的身份差异他们将会有多快乐——像他很久之前在梦里见到的那样，踩着海浪相互打闹，尽管自己还拥有肉身的时候也这么对sxh动手动脚，但那时候他并没有意识到自己有多么享受那样的惬意。

算是和自己和解了吧。

sngk被塞进等身人偶的时候在走神，想着想着事情就睡着了。sxh施法结束之后好一会才敢去碰sngk的人偶，一摸手臂软趴趴的，应该是成功了，但sngk没有醒又让他担心哪里出了什么岔子，于是他继续检查sngk身体的其他部件有没有什么瑕疵，终于因为给人翻身的动作太大把sngk吵醒了。小少爷还是有些起床气的，半梦半醒被翻了个身也没想多少就骂sxh，原来作为人偶的时候他不能说话sxh听不到，没想到现在居然又听见自己真真切切的声音，也把自己吓了一跳，蹭的一下翻身从床上坐起来但是因为太激动了又不知道说什么，转头看见sxh一张甩脸杵在自己面前摆出一副震惊到说不出话的表情看着他，想想既然能说话了那就先把人偶师给骂一顿吧毕竟憋了好几年的怨气。

于是说做就做的小少爷立刻翻身下床揪着sxh的领子骂人，sxh还是震惊到不知道说什么好，被sngk一拽就顺着站起来，但又不得不佝偻着腰照顾小少爷的身高，sngk想到这里又生气了，想着sxh这个混蛋居然也不给自己长个几厘米的身高。刚想抬手揍人忽然发现sxh哭了，红红的眼睛看着他撇着嘴仿佛要说什么话。但那一拳还是揍了下去，打在sxh的肩膀上，人偶师吃痛地闷哼了一声，其实sngk那一拳并不痛，毕竟小少爷还没有适应现在的身体，于是sxh把刚醒过来还没有什么力气的小少爷搂进怀里紧紧抱着，不停地在哭泣吸鼻子的间隙里道歉。sngk说了很多遍闭嘴都不听，最后sngk听烦了揪着sxh的后领叫他抬头，然后在他抬头的时候亲上去堵上人偶师还想要继续道歉的嘴巴。

sxh：差点被吓没了.jgp，完全不敢动就愣在那里任由sngk啃他。sngk亲了之后起身嘲笑sxh跟以前一样被亲一下就完全不知所措，他又不是美杜莎没必要被吓成这个样子。sxh被吓到关西腔都结结巴巴的，激动地搂着sngk继续小声道歉，sngk一边顺着sxh的白毛一边腹诽为什么这个蠢货就算哭也那么帅——他以前看着sxh干活就这么想了，后来某一次在工作台上做的时候，他看着sxh低头给他口，忽然意识到那双死鱼眼只会在雕刻人偶以及睡他的时候才是闪着光的——这就是看向在乎的东西的时候的样子吧，他暗戳戳地红了脸。

终于sxh因为口渴暂时停下絮絮叨叨的道歉，sngk看着用衬衫袖口抹眼泪的人偶师幽幽地说是啊你害我失去了小少爷的身份因此你得好好补偿我，说完就伸手去捏sxh的脸，贱兮兮地用力然后看人偶师吃痛又不敢反驳的表情暗自高兴，于是又得寸进尺地对sxh上下其手，撩开衣服就把手伸进去，说着好久没有感受过肉碰肉的感觉了，脚尖也跟着贱兮兮地顺着sxh的小腿往上爬，沿着肌肉线条踩到关键部位，脚尖绕着那个位置几圈又用脚背从下往上来回蹭，直到那玩意有反应。然后sngk笑着抬头去看sxh的表情，发现那人还是一副快要哭出来的委屈巴巴的样子，sngk笑得更加厉害了，说sxh你怎么回事要是要你的客人看见你这幅可怜模样你还做啥生意啊，说着就把脑袋歪向一边露出脖子，不耐烦地继续命令人偶师要好好补偿自己，sxh看见小少爷耳朵都红了，忍不住就着姿势朝着sngk的脖子啃下去。

其实sxh只是反应迟钝而已，sngk突然说话的时候他忽然想起自己真的很久很久没有听见小少爷那诱人的嗓音，因此过于激动加上他又对小少爷满心愧疚于是当下根本说不出话，就任由小少爷骂他。他想自己也活该，但又不知道怎样解释自己把sngk刻了一个等身人偶的行为——如果说他心动了那估计又会是被小少爷嘲笑，因为他心里一直没底不知道小少爷到底是贵族少爷的毛病他在自作多情还是其他的原因。于是sxh一时语塞只好任由小少爷动作，后来还是憋不住不知道是激动还是害怕或者说是终于听见sngk的声音开心到不知所措于是就在sngk面前哭了出来。或许这些感情都有，他确实很想他。

在sngk顺着他的腿往上踩的时候sxh还是不敢相信sngk居然仅是在刚醒过来的时候不轻不重地捶了他一拳，他分不清小少爷到底又是在继续跟他开玩笑还是有什么别的想法，于是他一直在犹豫——如果小少爷又是在报复他他又该怎样做出体面的反应。但当sngk的脚背靠着他来回蹭的时候sxh实在是忍不住，想着去他妈的吧反正至少现在这一瞬间sngk老老实实儒儒软软地窝在他怀里。

于是他们做了爽，第二天都没有营业。店员过来的时候sxh一边顶着sngk的敏感点一边跟店员说今天休息先回去吧，sngk从听见门铃响起开始就死死咬着下唇憋着，引得sxh更加恶劣地顶弄，等店员走了更是变本加厉地操，还贱兮兮地说那么多年我都没听见你的声音了现在还不让我听个够。sngk气得抬起脚就想往sxh脸上踹，结果软绵绵的小腿被握住往旁边拐，又被sxh捞回来翻了个身操。sxh一边打桩一边用手上下摸，嘴唇贴着sngk的耳根絮絮叨叨说嗯这里捏对了那里刻得很还原，就连里面的质感也是跟以前一模一样。sngk生气地说为什么你不顺便优化一下比如身高之类的，sxh解释说你又没跟我讲，sngk气不打一处来反驳道我那时候能说话吗，sxh想了想回答哦忘了，那现在你说给我听吧，多说一些，多叫一些，我想听。说完继续按着sngk从天亮操到天黑。

后来sngk被折腾到睡过去，sxh这时候才感到有些后怕，但又没什么精力去想怎么了解这些事情。sxh给sngk仔细清理之后搂着他也跟着睡了，第二天醒来发现sngk窝在他怀里，瞪着一双大眼睛看着他，一字一句地说从现在开始sxh要好好地补偿他。sxh眼睛不知道往哪看只好瞟向窗外，虚虚地问怎样补偿，然后被sngk捏着脸正对着他朝着嘴唇啃了好几口，说就这样，说完sngk就继续钻进他怀里窝着，剩下sxh一个人憨批傻笑。

但过于激动的人偶师一直没有注意到，他们谁都没有对对方说过爱。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一个part  
> 非HE，嘻嘻  
> 前面的不看也没有关系

虽然小少爷回来了，但他本质上还是木头做的，因此等身人偶不太能碰水避免木质腐烂，每隔一段时间还得给关节上油或者做整体维护，这段时间基本就是sxh的揩油时间，虽然所有的事情做完了之后两个人都是油漉漉的 ~~（少林十八铜人那种（不是）~~ 。做完之后sngk瘫在床上享受sxh用毛绒布给他清理，然后目送sxh溜进浴室冲澡。有几次他还能活动，就裹着毛巾去浴室看sxh洗澡，隔着玻璃看另一头水雾里的人偶师用肥皂清理全身，想着那双手刚才也是用那样性感的动作拂过自己的身体，不知不觉地就笑了——以前自己怎么没有留心过人偶师的身材那么好，他想，或许是因为那时候彼此都被包裹在厚厚的布料里面，即使褪去衣料肌肤相亲也从未感到亲近过。

正当sngk看的出神，站在玻璃另一头的sxh抬头看见水雾里透出那双盯着他看的湿漉漉的棕色眼睛又硬了，原本默念着来日方长不能过于着急这个人已经是我的了要好好哄今晚不打算继续做了，但憨批人偶师高估了自己，最后还是忍不住赶紧把自己擦干净然后出去一把捞起sngk扛回卧室继续活塞运动。

做完之后sngk被人偶师抱在怀里二次清理，小少爷用指尖抹开sxh淌在脸颊上的汗液抱怨如果自己能够长期碰水就好了，这样自己就能实地欣赏人偶师自我清洁，而不是等着他给自己清理完了之后又用一块玻璃把自己藏进看不清的水雾里，他也想加入。sxh听了暗暗叹了口气，一边把人压着亲一边想着怎样向隔壁的药剂师讨要长期防水的护理液，这样就可以做完之后一起泡鸳鸯浴了。

如果人偶离开店铺范围太远或者离开人偶师太久就会变得不太灵活。(怎么跟匹诺曹似的)。sngk抱怨过自己不能去太远的地方——只能在店里帮sxh打工，sxh还不给他见客人——简直浪费了他抛弃华族身份的时间。sxh听了就凑过来从背后抱着安慰他，心想我花了那么长时间才得到这样的结局，怎么可能让你偷偷跑了。

其实sngk也没有那么生气，难得空余时间不用被家族的规矩牵制着，他有事没事就看看书画画图，有一次他听见店铺的门口有街头艺人在表演，于是也跟着以前没有见过的小调哼了起来，那天做饭的时候也在哼小曲，sxh从背后搂过他说你的声音真好听，可别让别人偷去了，以后就用只有我能听到的音量唱给我听吧，然后果不其然被sngk骂老流氓。但不多久之后人偶师给他拿回来一把从西南边带回来的乐器，他钻研那把吉他花了好长时间，抱着吉他写曲子写词有时候不小心就睡着了，sxh委屈，但sxh自食苦果活该。

但sxh还是心疼小少爷宅太久了闷闷不乐的状态，但又不想被周围的邻居多嘴说他莫名其妙地带了个人出现，于是趁着晚上带他去海边看星星。小少爷想要踩水，sxh提前准备了足量的防水用的桐油，在sngk在把自己扒了个干净之后给他抹全身。sngk趴在被擦干净的石块上指挥着sxh的手的动作，这边轻点那边多蹭几遍，这时候要是sxh忍得住那怕是哪里有问题，于是sxh最开始还是乖乖地听小少爷指挥，把桐油从他后颈开始涂，抹开到肩膀、背部的蝴蝶骨，小少爷哼唧的时候还给人家捏两下肩膀，不一会就顺着脊椎抹到腰窝的位置不动了，照着印象中会经常出现手掌印的红痕的位置揉sngk的胯骨，大拇指就顺势往股缝的位置滑。sngk翻个白眼骂了几声老流氓，但也不算特别恼火，他用手臂撑着支起上半身回头盯着人偶师，也不说话，脚背往外拐顺着sxh的手臂往上爬到他的肩膀上，嘴角缓缓勾起一挂微笑，sxh忽然觉得那天晚上的月亮落下来了，落在sngk的脸上——尽管他没露出白牙但也足够引人想象那里边的狡黠，跟着星星一起在一闪一闪的，他忍不住吻上去。

做的时候仿佛是躺在热带特有的巨大的芭蕉树的叶子制成的小船上漂流，sxh低头的时候能从sngk的眼眸里看见星星仿佛是镶嵌在黑丝绒布料里的钻石在闪耀。平静的海面报复性地用有节奏的波浪回击在舟上起伏的两人，分不清水声到底是从海面上传来的还是小少爷嘴里漏出来的，sxh用手去撩开sngk的刘海，去亲吻他的额头，sngk也正好撅起嘴将唇印在人偶师的喉结上。

那次从海边回来之后sngk就经常磨着sxh带他去海边玩水，虽然不是明着说，但他开始在看书写作的时候无意识哼出的小调里加上一些关于海洋的歌词，在厨房处理sxh从市场买回来的海鲜的时候会暗戳戳地问sxh，在工作室整理用来雕刻花纹的硬质材料的时候也会问，在床上也是，举着从海边捡来的贝壳放在胸前贱兮兮地问sxh你说我像不像小美人鱼，sxh：性欲喷张.jpg，想着小少爷的双脚轻轻陷进砂砾里被逐渐涌上来的海水一波接一波的画面嘴角都要笑裂了，满口答应是是是好好好听你的明天晚上就走，明天下午我去买材料。于是去海边抹油踩水+野外play顺理成章地成为了常规项目，在人偶师从隔壁药剂师那里要来长期防水油的配置方法了之后更是过上了开心到忘掉脑袋的快活日子，反正自己的人偶制作生意一直很好能赚不少钱也没什么可以担心的，甚至时不时还能跟小少爷一起出门旅个游，不过要求sngk在出城之前不能被别人看见。

但是实际上sxh还是很害怕sngk跑了。他是在一位隐居森林的傀儡师那里见到的傀儡法术，sxh像那位傀儡师求教的时候傀儡师说这个法术一般是将原来的灵魂的记忆除去然后重新创造一个新的完全属于他的人偶，因为如果保持原有的记忆的话很容易造成人偶无法承受的创伤，风险很大。sxh低头想了很久说如果没有他的记忆那就不是原来那个人了，那与随便用人偶都可以制成的傀儡又有什么区别呢。傀儡师也沉默了很久，看着身后不远处立着的骨架叹了口气说年轻人不要总是冲动啊，如果你一直用法术困住别人那一定会被法术反噬的。sxh沉默地盯着桌面上的咖喱，忍不住哭着说这就是所谓交换原则吧，但就算把我这条性命给他也无法偿还我犯下的过错，但除了逐渐给他自由我什么都无法偿还。

最后傀儡师还是把法术教给了sxh，人偶师回到店里开始钻研，但由于傀儡法术的限制，即使给了傀儡足够的自由度但如果没有定期的法术修补傀儡最终还是傀儡。sxh无论怎么想都没办法解开这个难题，后来等施用在sngk身上的时候发现小少爷并没有自己害怕的那样那么生气便逐渐忘了这件事情，偶尔在搂着sngk睡觉的时候想起来，转念一想其实现在这样的状态也不错反正只要sngk舒服就可以了，于是就不继续纠结。

但快乐的时光总是那么短暂。

在一次旅游回来之后还没收拾好东西，在开店之前sxh就被敲门声吵醒，开门一看是警长站在那里，拿着搜查令说有人举报人偶师偷偷使用巫术，需要排查一下。sxh带着他绕过前台来到工作室，不轻不重地周旋了很久，最后花了点钱才把警长打发走。sxh关上门后怕，想着如果真让他进到自己的房间那就完了，sngk估计还睡在床上甚至可能光着屁股打呼，那时候就算不是被指认为使用巫术也会被用其他的名头带走。

sxh开始反思是不是什么时候和sngk在外边玩得太开心被别人看到听到了什么，忽然一拍脑袋想起来自己用来雕刻sngk的木头其实是sxh用了点手段从一个本地神棍那里抢过来的，现在那人大概是怀恨在心来报复了，于是就串通当地来搞他这个外乡人。但是人偶师除了把人偶变成傀儡以外并不会什么其他攻击性的法术，而且因为那块木头很珍贵所以那个神棍确实很生气，也很有手段，如果他向别人告发sngk的存在，那连带人偶在内的人偶师必定是死路一条。因此在sngk醒来之前sxh便做了逃跑的决定，把等到小少爷起床的时候该准备的家当已经收拾好了，sngk听sxh解释完来龙去脉之后打了个哈欠说那就走呗，带上我的吉他，仿佛是在说下午去菜市买番茄的放松的语气，虽然他没有去过菜市，但他在这时候相信sxh。

于是人偶师和小少爷连夜撤退了，过了几个星期，他们乘车到达下一个城镇正准备休息，sxh下车去旅店里询问价格，旅店的老板看着sxh的忽然大喊，人偶师抬头一看发现墙上贴着他的画像——那个神棍虽然只是打算把他赶走就算了，但没想到爆料的时候碰着一位冷酷无情的神父(猎巫时期的那种嘛you know)，不仅他送他自己人头了还把人偶师一起连带下去几个城镇赶着通缉。sxh立刻掉头回车上跑，逃到城镇边界的森林内便把车抛下带着sngk离开，sngk后来还笑着说跟他来这座城时候的路一模一样，sxh回头牵着他的手说对不起少爷让你跟我受这么多苦，sngk没有说话反倒是自顾自地拽着sxh往前走。

但是人偶师还是太弱鸡了。

快要走到下一个村镇的时候他们遇上暴雨，原本怕水的人偶没有啥大问题用火烤一烤就干了，但是从来不锻炼的弱鸡人偶师不行，弱鸡人偶师居然还发烧了，窝在岩洞里搭起来的火堆旁边哼哼唧唧，要sngk给他喂汤，小少爷叹了口气想即使是当年你在做梦说我要抛弃华族身份刚跟你去做街头流浪艺人，但也没说过自己不仅要被操还要照顾操自己的那个人啊，但还是抬了抬腿让sxh躺得更舒服一些，又给他掖了掖毯子。那天晚上sxh做噩梦惊醒，醒来发现sngk窝在自己怀里又松了一口气，悄悄地把人搂过来。没想到这一动作倒是真把sngk吵醒了，小少爷迷糊着睁开眼睛看着人偶师问怎么了，sxh鼻头一酸哭着亲上去，一边亲一边絮絮叨叨地道歉，还是说对不起你跟着我逃跑真的很对不起你，sngk心死了想怎么这个男的哭起来那么帅但是说话那么鬼烦，但顾虑他是病人不能动粗，于是就顺着sxh后颈的发尾在亲吻的间隙里回答说没事的没事的。亲了一会之后又问sxh你是不是感觉精神点了，sxh没回答，反而吸了把鼻子说明天你去村镇的集市上买点药材和必需品吧，我一个人没问题的，sngk靠近他去亲他的嘴唇答应说好，在唇瓣分开之后又湿着眼睛说sxh我们做爱吧。sxh低头痴痴地笑着回应说好，又哭着去亲吻怀里搂着的小少爷。sngk忽然发力翻身把人偶师压在身下跨腿骑上去，在晃动身子的时候吻去人偶师不断落下的眼泪，起落的动作像是不间歇工作的印章，无数遍地在两人之间的某种协议契约上重复刻下自己的名字。sxh最后还是没有停下来哭泣，温度略高的躯体搂着sngk把眼泪蹭在他胸口和颈窝的地方，没有清理便沉沉睡去，他本来打算放sngk逃走，然后自己回到城里以掩护sngk，反正没人认识小少爷。

sngk第二天在集市边上碰见了教授sxh傀儡法术的那位傀儡师，傀儡师听了小少爷的解释便跟着他回到洞穴里。原本打算醒来就走的sxh在昨晚剧烈运动之后被消耗了体力，因此不但没有力气起床甚至往要死了的状态走，躺在那里一直处于挂机状态，sngk和傀儡师来了甚至跟着傀儡师的那具骨架踩了他两脚都没反应。

傀儡师看了sxh两眼直摇头叹气，跟sngk说这人没救了，若光是生病发烧都还好，但是他在你离开之前给你施用了他修改过的傀儡法术————这会让你完全自由且不会伤害你，但这也会消耗人偶师大量的精力，加上他重病，所以已经没有救了。说完又摇了摇头感慨哎年轻人啊。

sngk听言看着跟在傀儡师身后的安静的骨架沉默了很久，忽然露出苦笑抬起头泪眼汪汪地说要不——虽然傀儡法术限制傀儡如果没有定期的法术修补的话最终还是傀儡，除非继续采用交换原则——傀儡师献躯体作为傀儡的自由的交易筹码，但反向操作也是会成立的——傀儡师虽然献出了躯体但灵魂还是存在的，因此可以给sxh找一个躯体就好了，就像当年他对自己做的那样。傀儡师压了压帽檐答应了。sngk忽然爆发出一阵疯狂的笑声，一巴掌朝sxh的脸颊呼过去，骂着好一个苍天饶过谁sxh没想你也有今天你真他妈活该，又继续大声哭笑。

总之人偶师成了人偶，傀儡师回到森林里继续种菜，sngk抓着因为躺在自己怀里颠簸而醒来的sxh解释一通，末了咧着嘴笑着说反正他们只认识你不认识我，你就老实做你的人偶吧，咱安全了哈哈。

然后sngk就开始了带着金发人偶的流浪歌手的故事。

后来小少爷对人偶师说了很多遍他爱他，尽管人偶师还是看不透小少爷嘴里藏了多少把刀，但至少他能明确一点的是——虽然获得了完全的自由度，但小少爷不会离开变成了人偶的人偶师。

END


End file.
